tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Psychomantis108/The Elder Scrolls Sandbox Arena: The Daggerfall Convenant VS The Ebonheart Pact VS The Aldmeri Dominion
Good people of the Sandbox Wiki, welcome to the Arena! Greetings! Here men, mer and beast characters, from various canons shall go head to head, for the community's favor and prove their superiority in strength and skill! Ah... War reinactments make me so nostalgic! When I was a lad, my grandfather used to take me by Lake Arrius every year, to watch him and his mates reinact the Great War. Of course, the real fun began after a while, when an 'Altmer' would trip up a 'Nord' and it turned into an all out brawl. We can only hope that this reinactment of the three faction war can yield simmilar results! In the Blue Corner, representing the Daggerfall Convenant, we have... Verran Tira A Breton university professor, (Gods we've come down in the world) who was torn away from his beloved classrooms by the call of war. After being abducted by cultists and offered as a sacrifice to Molag Bal, the records of how he escaped are a little sketchy, though it is known that his name showed up in the reports of Guard Captains far too many times, along with that of his young Dunmeri assistant. There were also some rumours involving a young lady's rear and a hammer... Shakh A well respected, paternal bandit leader, Shakh is an upstanding gentleman, who likes to spend his hard earned money on drink and prostitutes. Actually, I can't really argue with that... Born in Whiterun, to a family of Smithies, Shakh joined The Blood Lust at a young age, who probably have recieved a bit of a trouble from the Dawnguard during their time. The Blood Lust, who weren't actually vampires, used to use clever tactics of loring people away to their camp or distracting them with an assault, whilst others raided their caravans, most who encountered them met certain doom. After rising up in rank and stature, Shakh earned the nickname 'General Shakh,' presumably because he sits around, barking orders and working on getting a bigger ass. Namir Azzan Namir is Redguard/Breton half... Oh bollocks, I knew that I should have gotten a better background checker. Well, he still counts as a redguard! Born in the city of Leyawiin, Namir, like most children his age, dreamt of being a mercenary and being the warrior equivelant of a prostitute. At the age of six, he began to embrace his psychotic ways, by murdering a barely armed thief, who broke into his orphanage... wait, he broke into an orphanage? Nah, forget what I said, he had it coming... This got him exhiled, not too surprisingly, along with his younger brother 'Altair,' who were both cast out onto the street to starve to death. A kind soul, by the name of Vendil Dagoth took pity on them and took them in, well ignoring the fact that he was ordered to by Adawulf Sea-Born but... Anyway, eventually their dreams came true and they lived out their dreams as Blackwood Knights. In the Red Corner, representing the Ebonheart Pact, we have... Rowan Autumn-Arrow A Nordic warrior, from Skyrim, Rowan is the first born son of the current incarnation of clan Autumn-Arrow, who can trace their lineage back to the 2nd Era. Though, I'm pretty sure that anyone could, if they wasted enough time on it... Rowan is the current, sole survivor of his family line, after his skoom addled, fool brother killed all of his other family members before being killed by Rowan himself. Jeez, why couldn't he be more accepting of his Brother's murderous impulses, like Altair Azzan was? Rowan was inspired to become an adventurer, after his Father once informed him that the Dragonborn himself, came to Riften on some business but the young, eager Nord missed him on account of him being busy filling his diapers at the time. Rowan has since been travelling the world, wondering what to do with himself, maybe he'd idealy end up in a dream house, with a dream wife, in a dream village? Velar Veleth This name sounds familiar... Dammit, I've got to fire my casting agent... Back with us in the arena for a second time, after his victory over Xeran, the mad old wizard continues to haunt the realm of Mundus and all of his descendants. Velar Veleth, master gardner and tamer of undead dragons, twice vanquished by his grandson, Urjorahn, thrice! Sometime in 4E 202, Urjorahn was summoned back, returning an old problem of Velar's. He managed to rip Urjorahn's heart out after he claimed Archagruhn, using it to craft Daedric armor and weapons. The armor was forged during an eclipse, and thus was cursed, defying the properties of a regular Daedric Armor and enchanted with harmful effects. Velar also managed to tame an undead dragon, Vulziihaal ("Dark Spirit Hand" in Dragon Language), who was roaming between the planes of Oblivion. Velar was killed by Urjorahn the same year, who had his heart replaced. Velar's soul met the end in Foyada Padhome, either banished forever, killed or sent to Hermaeus Mora. Skaal-ti Tailshadow An Argonian Scout mercenary, who formally worked for the An-Xileel and then as a mercenary under the employment of Caius Mede, serving Daric Lariat's goal in the Stormcrown Rebellion. Another product of an unhappy life, Skaal-ti's family were assassinated, when he was a child, he was forced to travel with a merchant, up to Skyrim, where he learned the tricks of the trade. During this time, he honed his skills and became a great mercenary, eventually dabbling in politics as the Septim Dynasty was restored. In the Yellow Corner, representing the Aldmeri Dominion, we have... Vira WildSea an Altmer assassin, a cold-hearted killer. She is also part of the MORAG TONG, a secret agency who combines the use of technology and magic for the purpose of bringing down the Empire. She and her partner, StormCrow, were helping the Dark Brotherhood Listener, Kaizen, and his friend, Petra. Vira was born to two Drug-Lords, who were part of a large crime family based in Vulkhel Guard. Vira was the oldest of 4 children, an overwhelming number for an elf. When her parents were arrested, Vira became an assassin, while one of her brothers continued to run the Drug Cartel. That brother was murdered by a rival, and her other siblings, a boy and a girl, escaped. The boy joined the Thalmor, while the girl married into some rich, noble family. Vira continued to work as an assassin for money, until one day, when the Morag Tong discovered her, and her special 'talents.' Vira was recruited, and trained, living her life as an agent, until one fateful day, when she found helped her partner rescue an Argonian man, and an Imperial girl, who were being held in the Penitus Oculatus headquarters... Alison A Mute Bosmeri Conjurer, presumably Qa'do's got her tongue, who was trained by the everso creepy Xerxes. Due to her inability to speak or her unwillingness to, Alison's parents often found themselves turning to a number of 'health experts' in order to find a cure. Fed up with constantly being labelled as 'wrong' or 'broke' and being tortured on occasion, Alison ran away from home and fled her family. She then met Xerxes on the road and has since been a close friend to him, as he taught her various magical skills in the school of conjuration, up in his creepy cave in Ravenspire. Qa'Do A Khajiiti spellsword, who's wife and child ran away from, jeopordising his Father of the Year award. After losing his wife and child to the tragic endevour known as 'divorce,' Qa'Do began to aimlessly roam Skyrim, looking for purpose. He eventually joined the college of Winterhold, where he offered his aid, whenever possible. He also ended up getting nipped by a vampire, becoming a prowler of the night. Will history repeat itself? Or will it take another turn? Will this end in an all out mud brawl? There's only one way to find out... Open the polls! ... Polls are now closed! Here are the results! The Daggerfall Convenant (Verran Tira, Shakh and Namir Azzan): 3 The Ebonheart Pact (Rowan Autumn-Arrow, Velar Veleth and Skaal-ti): 2 The Aldmeri Dominion (Vira WildSea, Alison and Qa'Do): 1 Do you have a combatant, that you would like to put forward? Feel free to nominate in the comments! Just keep the following in mind... Battler rules *A match in the Arena can only be registered from Sunday to Friday. *Combatants must be characters from this wiki and must have articles. *Combatants should, preferably, have an image in their articles... (Stock images will do, if you can't get a hold of one, I may be able to create your character in Skyrim/Oblivion/Morrowind or via some other means, if I'm given some warning.) *Combatant can posses any ability as it's the community vote that wins the fight. *Polls will be open between Sunday and Friday, combatant with the most votes wins. *Nominated combatants need not belong to the user. *Only character information from the articles will be used in the abilities descriptions, any powers and abilities not mentioned in the article will not make it into the description. *Any changes to the articles made after the character's nominations will not be counted in the description either. Category:Blog posts Category:Sandbox Arena